Un regalo inesperado
by Cyn Waldorf
Summary: Navidad, una epoca para celebrar, compartir, pasar tiempo con tus amigos, seres queridos y...¿reencuentros familiares?.ACTUALIZADO
1. Preparativos

Fiestas, compras, regalos y ahora la primera nevada de la temporada, estas eran algunas de las cosas que se podía apreciar en la majestuosa ciudad de magix, dando entrada así a la festividad que todos esperan ansias…Navidad. Y las escuelas del reino de la magia ya planeaban su gran festejo para celebrarlo.

-Saladino, ¿Qué te parece si la fiesta la hacemos en el salón de bailes, aquí en Alfea?-preguntaba la directora de la escuela de hadas, hacia su colega.

-A mi me parece muy bien, pero ¿Crees que Grifin este de acuerdo?

-La llame para hacerle la invitación, pero sabes que a las hechiceras no les interesan mucho estas fiestas, dice que les dará estas dos semanas libres a sus estudiantes, para que regresen antes a sus casas durante estas fechas.-

-Bueno, entonces no se diga más, la fiesta será en alfea en dos semanas, ¿necesitas ayuda para algo?-

-No muchas gracias, mis chicas se encargaran de la decoración y todo lo demás.-

-Esta bien, como quiera si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, nos vemos.-

-Así será, nos vemos Saladino.-se despidió la directora, antes de que el holograma del director de la escuela de especialistas desapareciera.

Al terminar la conversación, Faragonda se dirigió al comedor de su escuela para darles a sus estudiantes la noticia.

-Chicas por favor su atención.-hablo, golpeando su copa con una pequeña cuchara, teniendo así la atención de sus estudiantes.

-Como sabrán, en dos semanas se celebra navidad y el profesor Saladino y yo decidimos hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo aquí en alfea, así que chicas usen todo su ingenio e imaginación para decorar el gran salón entendido, ah y Musa espero una excelente selección de música para la fiesta de acuerdo.-todas las estudiantes emitieron un grito en señal que estaban mas que encantadas con la idea, Musa por su parte le respondió a la directora con una sonrisa y afirmando con la cabeza.

-Señoritas silencio, nuestra directora esta hablando.- callo Griselda a las escandalosas hadas.

-Así que como resultado, solo tendrán medias clases estas dos semanas, para que el resto del día se enfoquen en la decoración y claro esta, en su vestuario.-

Al final del discurso, la noticia fue el tema de conversación toda la mañana entra las hadas, las cuales al final de las clases, no perdieron ni un minuto en planear las decoraciones y mucho menos su vestuario para la gran ocasión.

-Me gustaría decorar la entrada con muchísimas flores, ¿pero cuales serían adecuadas?-se preguntaba Flora mirando la gran entrada del salón.

-Que te parecen noche buenas.-se acerco Bloom

-Noche buenas y…¿esas cuales son?-pregunto confundida.

-No me digas que aquí no conocen la flor de noche buena.-respondió sorprendida.

-No, en Linphea no hay ninguna flor llamada así y ahí existen todas las flores conocidas.-

-Miro te explico, la noche buena es una flor que crece en la tierra, se le conoce así porque generalmente florece en estas épocas del año, es el símbolo de la navidad en todo el mundo y la usan para hacer decoraciones, si quiere luego podemos ir a visitar a mi mama, así puedes comprar todas las que necesites, estoy segura que pare estas fechas debe de tener las tiende repleta de ellas.-

-Me parece una muy buena idea Bloom, me emociona ver una planta que no conozco.-respondió el hada de las flores con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Bueno entonces si te parece iremos mañana, ahora a lo que venia, Stella quiere vernos a todas en el departamento, dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos.-

-¿algo importante?, que crees que sea.-

-No lo se, pero mejor nos damos prisa y lo averiguamos.-ambas hadas se dirigieron rápidamente al departamento, al llegar vieron a todas sus amigas en su espera, al verlas inmediatamente Stella comenzó a hablar.

-Bien ya que tosas estamos aquí, tengo una idea para la fiesta de navidad.-

-y…¿Qué idea se supone que es?-pregunto Layla.

-No les parecería grandioso hacer un intercambio de regalos.-

-Me parece una buena idea Stella, antes de la fiesta podemos reunirnos aquí y dar los regalos.-comento Bloom

-Si a mi también me parece buena idea, un intercambio entra amigas.-respondió feliz Musa.

-En realidad…planeaba incluir en el intercambio…a los…chicos.-

-¡A LOS CHICOS!-gritaron todas

-Si y no se pueden negar, ya le avise a Brandon y en unos minutos el y los demás estarán aquí.-

-Bueno…talvez sea divertido, digo regalarle a alguien que no sea tu mejor amiga ni tu novio.-

-Bloom tiene un punto…yo estoy de acuerdo-comento Tecna.

-Yo me apunto.-se escucho responder a Musa desde su asiento.

-Yo también.-respondieron Flora y Layla juntas.

-¡Genial!, solo hay que esperar…-fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.-creo que ya están aquí.-rápidamente se dirigió a abrir la puerta, en donde del otro lado se encontraban seis chicos.

-Me alegra que estén aquí cachorrito.-dijo Stella mientras abrazaba a brandon.

-Igual a mi, aunque me costo convencerlos, bueno solo a algunos.-le dijo, Stella rápidamente saludo a los demás, para después dirigirlos a donde estaban las demás, al llegar rápidamente las saludaron y tomaron asiento para escuchar de nuevo la idea, a la cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Ya que todos están de acuerdo pongan atención-decía mientras tomaba una pequeña caja que estaba a su lado.-aquí dentro están los nombres de nosotros doce, voy a pasar con cada uno de ustedes y tomaran uno entendido, pero, primero elijo yo por que fue mi idea entendido.-

-¡STELLA!-

-Esta bien ya entendí, yo elijo al ultimo.-fue lo ultimo dicho por el hada, mientras dejaba que sus amigos tomaran el contenido de la caja, conforme escogían cada uno descubría a quien debía regalarle, e inmediatamente sabían el regalo exacto, pero algunos eran la excepción, a pesar de ser amigos no tenían ni la mas mínima idea para un regalo.

Después de un tiempo decidieron bajar a charlar un poco cada quien con su respectiva pareja.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Musa al joven que estaba junto a ella.

-Si-contesto secamente, la chica no se sintió conforme con la respuesta dada, así que paro su paso, a lo que el joven también se detuvo.

-Riven te conozco, a ti te pasa algo a mi no me engañas.-

-Musa…-

-¿Es por que no sabes que regalar?-

-Si…eso es.-mintió

-Mira, se que no podemos decir nada pero talvez puedo darte una pista, mira si te toca regalarle a alguno de los chicos, bueno tu vives con ellos sabrás mas que yo, pero si te toco regalarle a alguna de las chicas, piensa como si le estuvieras dando un regalo a una prima o a tu mamá, ¿Qué regalos le has dado a tu mamá años pasados?-

-A mi madre…y ¿Cómo va la decoración del salón?-respondió cambiando el tema radicalmente, a Musa le pareció raro que lo hiciera, siempre que mencionaba a su mamá el lo ignoraba o cambiaba de tema como ahora.

-Ah, pues bien, Flora y varias chicas ya tiene pensado como adornar el salón con flores, Bloom, Stella y compañía están a cargo de la decoración de las mesas, Tecna, Layla y demás están viendo eso de la comida y las luces y yo por otro lado tengo a mi cargo tener un buen equipo de sonido y buscar la música adecuada.-

-Estoy seguro que aran un buen trabajo.-

-Eso espero, pero también ahora debo encargarme de buscar unos buenos regalos para las chicas, mi padre y claro para ti y espero y mi regalo sea tan bueno como será el tuyo.-finalizo esta dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y soltando una risa.

-Intentare que así sea.-respondió el mientras le daba otro beso.-pero en cuanto a mi regalo…no te molestes, no voy a venir a la fiesta, talvez ni siquiera al intercambio, quizás envié el mió con alguno de los chicos.-

-Riven por favor.-

-Musa en serio…-fue cortado por los chicos.-Hey Riven date prisa, debemos regresar a la escuela.-grito Brandon a lo lejos.-Debo irme, nos vemos luego.-se despidió dando un rápido beso y dirigiéndose a donde estaban los demás.

Ya en la noche las chicas estaban charlando sobre el intercambio, de que era una gran idea y Layla hizo una pequeña broma de que esa gran idea haya sido de Stella. Después de la amena plática las chicas decidieron irse a sus habitaciones, y continuarla con cada una de sus respectivas compañeras.

-¿Ya sabes que le vas a regalar a timmy?-pregunto Musa a Tecna que se encontraba escribiendo en su computadora.

-Si, hace unos días su agenda electrónica se rompió y que no se podrá comprar otras hasta el próximo año, así que le voy a comprar una nueva, y tu ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Riven?-

-No lo se, dice que talvez no venga al intercambio ni a la fiesta, no le gustan mucho estas cosas.-

-Pero debe de venir al intercambio, digo por la persona a quien va a regalar y quien le va a regalar, talvez debas convencerlo, y sobre el regalo por que no le pides ayuda a los chicos, yo me inclino mas por Helio, ya ves comparten cuarto y son muy buenos amigos-

-Talvez tengas razón, voy a conectarme un rato esta bien.-le respondió tomando su laptop.

-Tienes suerte Helio esta en línea, le diré que permanezca así por que quieres hablar con el, te parece.-

-Si por favor.-Después de unos minutos la laptop de Musa estuvo encendida y se puso en línea.

* * *

**Music lady****: **_Hola Helio_.

**Mis poemas reflejan a mi alma****: **_Hola Musa, me dijo Tecna que deseas hablar conmigo_

**Music lady****:** _Si Helio, necesito tu ayuda._

**Mis poemas reflejan a mi alma****: **_Claro pero, ¿para que?_

**Music lady****:** _Bueno primero, ya que tú eres compañero de habitación de Riven además de su mejor amigo, talvez tengas una idea de que podría regalarle para esta navidad._

**Mis poemas reflejan a mi alma****:** _Bueno, haré todo lo posible de acuerdo._

**Music lady****:** _Gracias y lo segundo, que trates de convencerlo de que asista a la fiesta, el dice que no quiere, pero quiero que si._

**Mis poemas reflejan a mi alma****:** ¿_Por qué no quiere asistir a la fiesta? Y ¿Qué ahí del intercambio? Debe de ir._

**Music lady****:** _Lo se, por eso te pido que me ayudes, entre los dos tendremos mas oportunidad de convencerlo._

**Mis poemas reflejan a mi alma****:** _Esta bien cuenta conmigo, bueno mejor me voy Riven ya salio de bañarse y si me ve chateando contigo comenzara hacer preguntas y no queremos que sospeche ¿verdad?_

**Music lady****:** _Si tienes razón, luego hablamos y muchas gracias Helio sabia que podía contar contigo._

**Mis poemas reflejan a mi alma****:** _Para que estamos los amigos, si no es para ayudarlos en elegir regalos jaja._

**Music lady:** _Jaja si tienes mucha razón, que descanses, adiós._

**Mis poemas reflejan a mi alma:** _Adiós._

**Mis poemas reflejan a mi alma**** a cerrado sesión.**

* * *

-Y bien ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Tecna desde su cama

-Dice que hará todo lo posible, tengo confianza de que entre Helio y yo lo convenzamos, y de que me ayude a averiguar un buen regalo.-

-Tranquila Musa ya veras que así será, pero bueno, no se tu pero yo ya voy a apagarme, buenas noches-

-Creo que yo también, buenas noches Tecna.-decía Musa mientras apagaba su laptop y se dirigía al cuarto de baño para cambiarse, cuando regreso inmediatamente se metió a su cama, pero la duda no la dejaba descansar, esta sería la primera navidad que ella y Riven pasaran como pareja, tenía que pensar en algo que la hiciera especial para ambos, ¿pero que?, esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez, por esa noche la pregunta quedo en el aire, mientras el hada musical caía rendida ante el sueño, pero con la esperanza de que su amigo le tuviera alguna noticia para mañana.

* * *

**Bueno, y este es el primer capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció?, decidí escribir un fic con un toque navideño, por las fechas que se acercan, tengo planeado terminar este fic para el 24 de diciembre, así que los capítulos siguientes vendrán pronto****, espero y les guste, cuídense y éxito a todos! Bye.**


	2. Descubriendo la verdad

**En serio lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, pero muchooooooo, no actualizar este fic, pero las explicaciones las doy abajo del capitulo, espero y disfruten.**

**¡Feliz Lectura!**

* * *

-Genial, simplemente genial.-se repitió frustrada el hada de la música dejándose caer sobre su cama.

-Lo siento en serio Musa, es que Riven…es demasiado…reservado, dije miles de indirectas y ni aun así, nada mas me faltaba preguntárselo directamente.-explico Helio, sentándose en el escritorio.

Se levanto de la cama y lo miro fijamente, habían pasado ya tres días desde que le había pedido ayuda a Helio y ni aun así entre lo dos pudieron sacar alguna información.

Suspiro en derrota.

-Esta bien Helio, no te preocupes, creo que tendré que regalarle algo simple como una chaqueta o algo para su moto.-

-En verdad lo siento.-dijo tomándola de los hombros.-pero, eres lista algo se te ocurrirá.-la tranquilizo.

-Ojala.-musito.

-Ya veras que si enana.-comento en broma mientras las despeinaba ligeramente.-Nos vemos después-

-Adiós.-dijo mientras su amigo salía, rió entre dientes mientras acomodaba su cabello, era increíble la relación que ella y Helio habían desarrollado, se querían, se apoyaban y se haciendo bromas, lo veía como su hermano y era del mismo modo que el la veía.

Se dejo caer una vez mas sobre su cama, _¿Qué se supone que voy a regalarle?, _se volvió a preguntar, se debatía si debía seguir el consejo de Stella y comprarle alguna prenda de ropa, pero, eso era muy típico, ella quería que su regalo fuera especial, único, ¿pero que?. Miro al techo como si en el encontrara su respuesta, después de divagar en su mente un largo tiempo decidió salir, tomo una pequeña libre y escribió una nota.

_Chicas fui a caminar, regreso para la comida._

_Musa._

Se transformo y voló sin rumbo fijo hacia el bosque, para cuando decidió parar se encontraba ya cerca del lago. Desactivando su poder comenzó a caminar hacia el, pero cerca de un tronco reconoció a una persona observando el lago con gesto ausente.

-¿Riven?-

-Musa… ¿q-que haces aquí?-le respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.-

-Yo pregunte primero.-replico

-Y yo pregunte después.-contraatacó colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Sonrió ligeramente y ella le regreso el gesto, estas_ peleas_ eran entre típicas entre los dos, los demás los miraba extrañados cuando ocurría, aunque para ellos ya era típico discutir, sabían que simplemente era en broma.

-Estaba pensando.-

-Y… ¿se puede saber en que?-pregunto mientras tomaba asiento junto a el.

-Sobre…los regalos, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que dar.-dijo casi sin importancia.

-Mira ya te dije, si te toco alguno de los chicos la tienes fácil y sobre las chicas piensa, en la personalidad de cada una, o el otro ejemplo que te di, usa ideas de regalos pasados de tu mamá.-dijo recordando las palabras que días pasados le había dicho, y como era de esperarse actuó indiferente ante lo comentado.

-No creo que eso sirva.-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Por que no, digo de seguro a tu mamá le has dado buenos regalos años pasados, esas ideas podrían ayudarte.-volvió a presionarlo.

-No lo entiendes.-

-Claro que entiendo, bueno no del todo…yo no tengo una madre a quien hacerle regalos ni nada.-suspiro con melancolía.-pero tu si, de seguro ya tienes pensado que le vas a regalar, verdad.-

-No tengo pensado nada.-dijo ya algo irritado

-Como de que no, Riven navidad es la próxima semana, no tienes mucho tiempo para comprarle algo, no creo que sea correcto de tu parte dejarla sin regalo, digo es tu mamá y ella…-

-¡Podrías dejar de hablar de mi madre!-le grito destilando un gran odio en sus palabras, Musa lo miro extrañada ante su repentino arranque, estaba acostumbrada a que Riven cambiara el tema pero no a que se lo gritara de esa forma, iba a dejarlo pasar, pero esto era extrañó y ella tenia que averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto suavemente.

-¿Por qué, que?-

-Por que lo haces, siempre que toco este tema lo cambias, pero ahora te enfadas, ¿Por qué?, es que estas peleado con ella, tu padre están divorciados o que, dime.-

-De que serviría, como dije no lo entenderías.-escupió con el mismo odio de antes levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia el lago.

-Pues si no me lo explicas no lo haré, Riven puedes confiar en mi, que sucede, si no me lo dices nunca lograre entenderte, por favor.-dijo casi suplicante tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a verla. Ella lo miro fijamente a lo ojos tratando de descifrar aunque sea lo mínimo en ellos, pero nada. Se quedaron un minuto entero sin emitir alguno de los dos palabras, el la miro detenidamente y sabia que nunca lo dejaría en paz hasta que no le contara la verdad.

-Tienes que prometerme que esto no se lo vas a decir a nadie, entendido.-comenzó.

-Te lo prometo.-juro sinceramente.

Riven suspiro pesadamente mientras la dirigía de nuevo al lugar donde inicialmente estaban.

-No tengo planeado ningún regalo para mi madre por que…no se quien es….-

-¿Cómo que no…?-

-Me dejas terminar.-la corto, ella simplemente afirmo una vez.

-Cuando yo tenia 3 años mi madre nos abandono a mi padre y a mi, mi padre nunca me dijo la razón pero yo se cual fue, ella quería ser alguien en la vida, mi padre apenas estaba comenzando su carrera y sintió que con el no llegaría a ningún lado, así que a la primera señal de dinero fácil se fue, no le importo dejar solo a mi padre y mucho menos a mi, el estuvo devastado pero tiempo después se repuso, en cambio yo, hasta la fecha es difícil de olvidar, de ahí fue mi cambio, mi actitud hacia las personas mas que nada, no es un recuerdo que puedas olvidar, pero tampoco que quisieras recordar.-dijo todo esto con una seriedad, coraje y tristeza mezclados todo al mismo tiempo.

-así que, es por es tu actitud hacia mi, hacia nosotras.-dijo en voy baja mas que nada para ella, pero aun así el logro escucharla.

-Si, siempre creí que todas eran iguales: superficiales, interesadas, sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás.-

-Pues ya vez, yo no soy así.-dijo un poco en broma tratando de animarlo, pero el simplemente se limito a mirarla con aquel semblante serio.-Mira, no te voy a decir que la justifico ni nada pero…no crees que si ella buscaba algo mejor era para ofrecértelo a ti.-

-¿Crees que lo mejor es que se haya ido?-pregunto incrédulo

-No, pero…-

-Pero nada, ella decidió irse y para mi eso es…nada, no significa nada-

-Ok si se fue pero, ¿nunca has sentido deseos de verla?, ¿de saber quien es?-

-No, si yo no le importe por que ella tendría que importarme a mi.-

Musa lo miro atenta, aquel no era el Riven que estaba acostumbrado a ver, este era uno diferente, uno con un pasado triste, alguien que siempre tenia una mascara de orgullo pero debajo de ella había algo totalmente diferente, ella no sabia que mas decir, estaba impactada de todo lo que había escuchado, pero aun así conmovida, al fin se estaba abriendo a ella y era algo que apreciaba mas sin embargo, _¿Cómo ayudarlo?,_ esa era la pregunta que surgía en su interior.

-Espero y con esto te quede claro todo y dejes por zanjado el asunto.-concluyo Riven al ver que Musa no emitía palabra alguna.

-Solo algo mas.-articulo las palabras sin pensar.- ¿Qué pasaría si tu madre algún día apareciera?, si te buscara.-

Su rostro se tenso ante la idea y sus ojos dieron un brillo diferente, pero pronto recupero su semblante de indiferencia-No lo se, nunca lo eh pensado, para que pensar algo que nunca va a pasar.-

-Si pero…-

-Musa basta ya, si te lo conté es para que entendieras el por que mi reacción, ahora que lo sabes quiero que nunca mas lo repitas o se lo digas a alguien.-

-De acuerdo, no lo haré.-

-Eso espero, no me hagas perderte la confianza.-sentencio.

Ella afirmo suavemente dejando a entender que el asunto ya estaba finalizado, pero para ella apenas comenzaba.

-Es hora de regresar a la escuela,-comento Riven sacando de sus pensamientos al hada musical.- anda te llevo.-le ofreció su mano para levantarla.

-No gracias, voy a quedarme un rato mas.-sonrió.

-¿Segura?-pregunto.

-Si.-contesto simplemente, la miro dudativo, pero luego se inclino para besarla ligeramente.-Te veo después.-se despidió antes de alejarse.

-Tenlo por seguro.-dijo, lo miro irse en su moto aérea, su mirada paso de la pequeña figura que poco a poco desaparecía, al lago y después al cielo, dejo salir una risa irónica al comparar su historia con la de su novio.

-Curioso verdad mamá, los dos las perdimos pero de diferente forma, pero al menos la de el aun esta viva, aunque para el sea lo contrario,-las traicioneras lagrimas que había detenido muy bien durante ese tiempo al fin hacían acto de presencia, era increíble y triste lo que el había vivido a tan corta edad.

-Riven tiene una triste historia verdad.-oyó una voz que provenía desde el bosque, se giro para comprobar sus sospechas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-

-Lo suficiente, ¿Cómo te sientes?-respondió sentándose a su lado.

-Pues aun no lo puedo entender, ¿Cómo alguien es capaz de dejar a un niño de tan solo 3 años de edad?-dijo ella entre lagrimas a su acompañante.

La abrazo para tranquilizarla y darle apoyo.

-Como tu misma dijiste, ella tenia sus razones, quizás si lo hizo pensando en el, en querer darle un mejor futuro, un futuro que talvez no se imagino que ahora tendría.-

-Talvez tengas razón, aunque…-

-Aunque ¿Qué?-

-Tengo una idea, pero necesitare tu ayuda.-

-Por supuesto enana, dime.-

-Tengo el regalo perfecto para Riven...voy a reunirlo con su madre para navidad.-dijo decidida limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, su acompañante la miro y le sonrió dándole su aprobación ante lo dicho.

-Cuenta conmigo, investigare con discreción-

-Gracias Helio.-

-No tienes que agradecerme…ahora mejor te llevo a Alfea, si no me equivoco ya es hora de la comida.-

-Si tienes razón, andando.-los dos se dirigieron rápidamente a la escuela para hadas, al llegar decidieron investigar lo posible esta noche y reunirse mañana para investigar mas a profundidad, Musa estaba feliz pero a la vez preocupada, tenia miedo de no encontrar a la madre de Riven, pero también tenia miedo de que si lo hacia la reacción de el no seria como la esperaba, negó con su cabeza desechando esos pensamientos y dirigiéndose con sus amigas, tanto la tarde como la noche transcurrieron tranquilas, pero aun así las miles de posibilidades de su pequeño plan le rondaban la cabeza.

La mañana siguiente comenzó normal, hasta que una llamada la saco de su típica rutina.

-¿Hola?-respondió

-Musa soy Helio, lo tengo.-contesto algo apresurado su amigo al otro lado de la bocina.

-Helio a que te refieres, ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto confundida.

-Tengo lo que buscábamos, tengo los datos de la mamá de Riven.-

* * *

**Y bien ¿Qué les pareció?, se que dije que este fin lo debía de haber acabado para Diciembre ósea ya casi 2 meses atrás, pero para esas fechas me ocupe tipo así bastante y no tuve tiempo.**

**Y aquí en pleno febrero loco les traigo el siguiente capitulo, lo acabo de escribir hace algunos minutos jeje, planeaba escribir un capitulo de mi fic de Crepúsculo y termine escribiendo este capitulo, que cosas no jaja.**

**Bueno espero y sea de su agrado, tengan en cuenta que lo escribí en…creo 2 horas jeje y además estaba algo aburrida así que no se si me quedo bien pero bueno es una pequeña recompensa después de mucho sin darme una vuelta por estos rumbo de las winx.**

**Cuídense, éxito en toda y saben que se espera mucho reviews jeje, y porfa pásense por mi otros fic's, especialmente mis nuevos de Twilight jeje.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización…..bye bye!!**

**Jazz-Cullen**//**


	3. Primer encuentro

**Chicas despues de mil sin darme una vuelta por estos rumbos les traego este nuevo capitulos, disculpas, explicaciones..etc al final jaja, ahora sin mas preambulos ¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Musa se encontraba sorprendida, apenas habían pasado 24 horas desde lo planeado y Helio ya le tenia-por lo menos lo esencial-la información para tratar de dar con la madre de Riven.

-Helio….eres… ¡Eres increíble!-exclamo a su amigo frente a ella.

Los dos estaban dentro de un pequeño restaurante ubicado en el centro de Magix. Habían tomado asiento en la última mesa del lugar para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-Lo se-rió el especialista de cabellos negros.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo lograste tan rápido?-pregunto Musa aun sin poder creerlo, su mirada viajaba entre los papeles puestos sobre la mesa a la cara de Helio, que durante todo este tiempo una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Oye, Riven no es el único aquí que tiene complejo de ladrón-se burlo Helio. Musa enarco una ceja mientras lo miraba seria.-Tranquila solo es una broma.-dijo rápidamente, ella solo río en respuesta.

-Ya hablando en serio, digamos que tiene sus ventajas ser el nieto del director,-sonrío.-tengo días ayudando a mi abuelo con algunos expedientes de alumnos que serán transferidos, así que con esa excusa no me fue difícil adentrarme en los cuarto de archivos y buscar el expediente de Riven. Aunque es algo raro, en pocos o mejor dicho en ningún documento se menciona el nombre de su madre, solo Ricardo Davenport, su padre y único tutor.-Helio comentaba esto con una seriedad absoluta pintada en su rostro, pero también la confusión reinaba en el, ¿tan lastimado había resultado el papa de Riven para borrar todo rastro de aquella a la que una vez dijo amar?

Musa por su parte escuchaba atenta cada palabra, cuando Helio termino de contarle lo descubierto volvió a mirar cada papel, y lo que había dicho era verdad, en todos los documento, en aquel espacio en el que se suponía debía estar el nombre de su madre estaba vacío. Ella no lograba entenderlo, ¿se suponía que con borrar el nombre de un papel, se podía también borrar a una persona?, ella no lo creía posible.

-No veo su registro de nacimiento-comento con su vista perdida entre las hojas.

Helio suspiro.-Para allá voy.-Musa levanto la vista mientras Helio sacaba dos hojas de otra carpeta.-Riven tiene dos registros en su expediente.-

-¿¡DOS!-la impresión fue tanta que la pregunta fue dicha en un grito, rápidamente tapo su boca al saber que ahora varias miradas curiosas se posaban en ellos-¿Cómo que dos?, Helio eso no puede ser posible, Riven nació en Calixto, el mismo me a dicho que es originario de ahí.-dijo esto ahora en un pequeño susurro.

-Exacto, uno de los registros es de Calixto, pero solo aparece como testigo su padre.-informo el especialista mientras le pasaba la hoja a Musa, y que efectivamente solo el nombre de Ricardo Davenport aparecía en el.

-Revisa la fecha en que fue expedido el documento y compárala con la fecha de nacimiento de Riven.

Rápidamente reviso lo que le pidieron. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y confusión, la fecha del registro decía _8 de Agosto de 1994_, pero su fecha de nacimiento era el _7 de Julio de 1991_.

-Tres años después, justo…justo…-

-Justo la edad que tenia Riven cuando su madre lo abandonó.-termino Helio lo que su amiga no podía decir.-Ahora el segundo registro, este se encontraba hasta el final de su documentación casi escondido-dijo mientras ponía el documento sobre la mesa. Musa rápidamente clavo sus ojos en el papel.

-Primero la fecha de nacimiento, dice que Riven nació el _7 de Julio de 1991_, y fue registrado el _12 de Julio _del mismo año, ósea…-

-Cinco días después.-completo Musa, el solo asintió una vez.

-Ahora, su lugar de nacimiento-señalo el pequeño renglón.

-¿Solaria? ¿Riven nació en Solaria?-los ojos de Musa estaban tan abiertos de la impresión que parecían casi salirse de sus cuencas, ¿había mas que descubrir?

-Y lo más importante.-

Musa veía como el largo dedo de Helio se deslizaba hasta otra parte de la hoja, y justamente ahí se encontraba _ese_ nombre.

_Nombre de la madre: Rachel Russo_

-Rachel Russo.-musito Musa releyendo el nombre una y otra vez.- ¿Qué averiguaste de ella?-pregunto ella.

-Trate de rastrear toda la información que me era posible, pero solo obtuve poca. Ella es originaria de Solaria, pero la mayor parte de su vida la vivió en Calixto, pienso que fue ahí donde conoció al padre de Riven, su paso por Alfea, fue una de las mejores hadas de su generación debo decir. Lo último que pude rastrear fue que regreso a Solaria, estudio en una academia de diseño de modas y poco después abrió una tienda de ropa con sus propios diseños llamada "Rich"-Helio explicaba cada pequeño detalle mientras señalaba los documentos sobre la mesa. Era cierto que la información conseguida era poca, y talvez no serviría de mucho pero al menos ya era un comienzo.-Esta fue una foto que encontré de ella, aunque no se si sea de ayuda, las personas cambian con el tiempo y ella si es que quería desaparecer abra cambiado su aspecto.-informo el especialista mientras extendía una foto con la imagen.

Musa por su parte seguía procesando cada pequeña información dada, Helio había podido rastrear a la madre de Riven hasta 7 años atrás, pero hasta ahí. Tomó la foto sin siquiera verla, aun estaba leyendo cada papel. Decidió ver la foto. No podía negarlo la mujer era muy hermosa, su cabello largo era de un hermoso color magenta y sus ojos tenían un ligero toque violeta, aunque su piel era un poco mas blanca se podía decir que Riven era una versión en masculino de ella.

-Es hermosa.-

-Si, lo es.-concordó su amigo.

-Valla gracias de nuevo Helio en serio, no creo que yo sola hubiera recolectado todo esto tan rápido.-agradeció de nuevo Musa.

-No te preocupes pequeña, estoy para lo que se te ofrezca.-le sonrío.

-Bien entonces, ¿crees que mañana podamos empezar la búsqueda?-

-Por supuesto enana.-

La plática se extendió por solo algunos minutos más, ambos debían regresar a sus respectivas escuelas antes de la hora de la comida.

Musa caminaba por los pasillos de la gran escuela para hadas con los papeles en su pequeña mochila y un rostro pensativo, ya por lo menos sabía el nombre de la madre de Riven, y donde comenzar a buscarla. Siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a su departamento, cuando entro encontró a todas sus amigas reunidas en la sala.

-Hola chicas.-las saludo.

-Hola Musa, ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Bloom mientras se giraba a mirarla.

-Fui al centro comercial a buscar un CD que quiero.-explico relajada y con naturalidad mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-Bien chicas ahora que estamos aquí empecemos, nos queda semana y media para prepararnos para la fiesta de navidad, lo que significa debemos planear nuestros vestuarios a partir de ya.-comenzó hablar Stella en el centro de la habitación.

Las siguientes dos horas toda la plática fue absorbida por Stella que sugería mil y un estilos, colores, formas y diseños que sus amigas pudieran usar para el esperado día, todas estaban entusiasmadas con el tema, prestando total atención a las recomendaciones de su amiga,-incluso Tecna- todas queriendo lucir bellísimas antes la fiesta próxima.

Todas menos una…

Musa por su parte aun estaba pensando de lleno en el tema de la mañana, no podía sacar de su cabeza tanta información dada, trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica el por que le padre de Riven tratara de ocultarle todo esto, ¿sería que quería protegerlo de algún daño? o ¿se estaba protegiendo a el mismo? Tenia que descubrirlo, tenía que saber exactamente la verdad si quería reunir a Riven con su madre de nuevo.

Tanto la tarde como la noche pasaron rápida dando paso para un nuevo día. Musa había inventado que estaba escribiendo una nueva canción para la fiesta y que Helio le ayudaría con ella, por suerte tanto como las chicas y los chicos no se les hizo nada raro esto, ya que no era la primera vez que estos dos colaboraban juntos en algún trabajo como este. Ambos debían de poner todo de si en esta investigación si querían encontrar a la madre de Riven debían de comenzar rápido, como Stella había dicho la noche anterior, solo quedaba una semana y me día para navidad, lo que significaba que tenían como tiempo limite la fiesta.

-¡Musa!-grito el especialista al ver a su amiga ya en su espera. Lo esperaba en la entrada de Alfea.

-Que bueno que llegas, bien ahí que empezar rápido.-dijo el hada mientras se dirigían a Magix.

La búsqueda trascurría lenta, habían investigado en la biblioteca de la ciudad, periódicos, registros anteriores pero nada, no encontraban nada referente a Rachel Russo, más que la información que Helio ya había recolectado.

Habían pasado cuatro días en la misma situación, ambos estaban comenzando a perder la fe de encontrar algo que los llevara a su paradero.

-¿Estaremos buscando bien?-pregunto Helio al ver la cara derrotada de su amiga.

Ella solo suspiro-No lo se, pero que mas podemos buscar, ya buscamos en los registros de Alfea y no ahí anda mas que lo que ya tienes, no ahí noticias, algo que haya echo que salga a la luz, la única cosa que encontramos fue que su tienda "Rich" cerro a los 3 años de haber sido abierta al publico y de ahí nada, absolutamente nada.-

-No se la pudo haber tragado la tierra-declaro el especialista. Ambos se quedaron en silencio esto no estaba saliendo como lo esperaban.

-¡Claro, Cómo no lo pensé antes!-soltó Helio de pronto poniéndose de pie de su asiento.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Estos días solo nos hemos enfocado en buscar algo acerca de Rachel Russo o su negocio, pero, que tal que al igual que el padre de Riven ella también quería desaparecer, no dejar algún rastro posible de ella.-cómenos a explicar mientras tomaba una hoja que contenían los datos de Rachel Russo.

Musa lo miraba sin entender-Helio explícate que no te estoy entendiendo.-

-Si mira su nombre completo es Rachel Elizabeth Russo Steven, si es que mis sospechas son ciertas y ella quería desaparecer sin dejar rastro, no crees que haya hecho algún cambio en su nombre y así… ¿no me sigues cierto?-se detuvo Helio preguntando con algo de diversión mientras veía a su amiga frente a ella con la duda impresa en sus ojos.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Mira pongámoslo así, algunas personas suelen jugar con su nombre, cambiarlo un poco, pueden usar su segundo nombre con su primer apellido o viceversa, si lo que pienso es cierto quizás ella ya no sea conocida como Rachel Russo, talvez ahora sea Rachel Steven o Elizabeth Russo no lo se, se que suena loco pero es lo único lógico en estos momentos.-explico.

Musa conforme escuchaba las palabras de Helio pensó que talvez si era algo loco pensar eso, pero era intentar eso o simplemente darse por vencidos.

-Comienza a buscar algo acerca de Elizabeth Russo, yo veré si encuentro algo acerca de Rachel Steven-dijo mientras rápidamente se enfrascaban entre las miles de fuentes de información frente a ellos.

Esta vez no tardaron mucho tiempo al encontrar algo que talvez seria de ayuda.

-Helio ven a ver esto-lo llamo.

Se apresuro a llegar a donde ella estaba.- ¿Qué paso, encontraste algo?-

-Lee esto.-señalo el documento en sus manos entregándoselo.

-Rachel Steven: es una de las más famosas y reconocida diseñadora de modas de los últimos años, su principal contribución al mundo de la moda es su famosa línea de ropa llamada "Dopamina", la cual refleja frescura, elegancia y glamour. Además de que es la… ¡modista real de los gobernantes de Solaria!-Helio dilato su mirada al leer la ultima parte, ¿podría ser esto cierto?

-Esta foto viene anexada con la información.-le mostró una fotografía de una mujer de cabellos magenta hasta los hombros, de esbelta figura y ojos púrpura.- ¿Crees que sea ella?-

Helio tomo ambas fotografías en sus manos, la que mostraba a Rachel Russo y la que mostraba a Rachel Steven, no podía negar que el parecido era demasiado.

-Pues o ahí una persona demasiado parecida a ella…o la encontramos.-declaro su amigo.

Ambos no sabían que mas decir, aun estaban en shock, cuatro días buscando alguna información sin éxito y ahora no había pasado ni una hora, y ya tenían toda su información.

-Llévame a Alfea-susurro Musa después de un largo silencio.

Helio la miro confundido.

-Musa no te entiendo, tenemos la información que tanto deseábamos y ahora lo único que quiere es…-

-Helio entiéndeme,-lo corto antes de que siguiera hablando.- creo que por hoy fue suficiente, mañana veremos que hacer ¿de acuerdo?-

El solo le sonrío y la guío hasta su moto aérea, rápidamente la dejo en la entrada de Alfea.

-Nos vemos mañana.-se despidió antes de arrancar.

Musa comenzó a caminar con paso lento hasta su departamento, sin duda esto le estaba afectando más de lo necesario. Entro a la sala y no encontró a nadie, camino con desgana hasta el sofá y se dejo caer, pero antes de intentar relajarse una voz chillona la interrumpió en su intento.

-¡Ah no señorita nada de sentarte!, te estamos esperando y ya hemos perdido muchísimo tiempo.-reclamo Stella tomando del brazo a Musa y obligándola a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-¡Oye!-le reclamo algo molesta por su acción-¿Tiempo para que?-pregunto.

Stella solo entrecerró sus ojos mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.-Tenemos una cita con la modista y ya vamos retrasadas, todas júntense.-Ordeno rápidamente sin oportunidad de replica. Lanzo su anillo a los aires transformándose inmediatamente en su cetro.

-¡Espera!-grito Musa mientras corría a su habitación y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de regreso.

-Listo-dijo mientras Stella con un hábil movimiento giro su cetro y un has de luz envolvió a las seis hadas transportándolas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la entrada de un enorme edificio.

-Síganme chicas-sonrío Stella caminando hacia el edificio, al entrar todas las personas que estaban ahí saludaban entusiasmadas y con devoción al hada del sol y la luna.

Tomaron un elevador que las llevo hasta la planta mas alta del edificio. Cuando las puertas se abrieron dejaron a la vista una enorme oficina, las paredes estaban tapizadas de fotos con numerosas modelos portando hermosos vestuarios.

-Princesa Stella, ¡que honor el tenerte aquí!-se escucho a sus espaldas la voz de una mujer. Todas se giraron para ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

-¡Rachel que alegría verte!-saludo entusiasmada Stella a lo que la aludida correspondió con una sonrisa. Se acerco para darle un abrazo-Chicas quiero presentarles a Rachel Steven, es la creadora de la famosa línea de ropa "Dopamina" y claro la modista real de los gobernantes de Solaria.-la presento, la mujer era alta, de piel blanca, cabellos magenta hasta los hombros, de esbelta figura y ojos púrpura. Todas saludaron a la vez pero Musa estaba atónita, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¡Era ella!

-Bien chicas Stella me dijo que estaban aquí para unos vestidos de noche, así que por que no empiezan hablarme de ustedes, sus colores favoritos, estilo de ropa o algo en especial que quieran y yo diseñare unos atuendos exclusivos para ustedes.-hablo educadamente.

Todas asintieron encantadas mientras se enfrascaban en una amena charla, todas le hablaban a Karen de sus estilos de vestir, gustos, colores y de todo lo que ella les pedía mientras tomaba apuntes en una carpeta, cuando todas acabaron de hablar las pasaron a otra sala donde comenzaron a tomarles las medidas. Musa fue la primera que quiso ser atendida. Cuando terminaron con ella se excuso rápidamente con que deseaba ir al baño, salió a toda prisa buscando una habitación en especial.

-Adelante-se escucho al otro lado de la puerta que acababa de tocar.

Introdujo solo su cabeza para poder ser reconocida.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro adelante…Musa ¿cierto?-pregunto con duda, la aludida solo le sonrío mientras asentía.-bien ¿Qué sucede?, ¿ahí algo que quieras discutir acerca de tu vestido?-pregunto.

-No más bien deseo hablar de otra cosa, pero antes tengo una duda ¿Cómo debo llamarla?, Rachel Steven o… _Rachel Russo_.

La mujer frente a ella dilato su ojos al escuchar aquel nombre, hacia años que no lo escuchaba y por alguna razón el solo recordar aquel nombre millones de recuerdos asaltaban su mente.

-¿Cómo…como sabes ese nombre?-

-Veo que mi sospecha era cierta, pero el como se su nombre no importa, lo importante aquí es que…la eh estado buscando.-explico lentamente.

La mujer la miro confundida.- ¿Buscándome?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Musa estaba algo dudativa, aun no podía procesar toda la información, apenas hoy habían dado con la información necesaria y en cuestión de horas después sin proponérselo se había encontrado cara a cara con aquella mujer.

-He venido a hablar sobre su esposo y su hijo… Ricardo y Riven Davenport ¿los recuerda?-

La mujer frente a ella dilato sus ojos al escuchar _aquellos nombres_, tantos años habían pasado y aun el sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo, tal fuerte y tan presente como aquel día. Bajo su vista cerrando los ojos, y la cara de sorpresa que reinaba hacía algunos segundos fue remplazaba por una mascara de completa indiferencia.

-Lo siento Musa, pero creo que me confundes, yo nunca eh estado casada y mucho menos eh tenido un hijo.-dijo totalmente seria.

-No, eso no es verdad usted es…-fue cortada bruscamente

-¡Eh dicho que me estas confundiendo!, ahora no quiero ser grosera pero tengo mucho trabajo, así que si me disculpas retírate por favor.-le dijo mientras caminaba hacía la puerta y la abría. Musa no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Cómo podía esta mujer negar su pasado?, con la mirada clavada en ella camino hasta la puerta, estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo y dio media vuelta quedando de nuevo cara a cara.

-No se como creí que esto seria diferente, pero talvez estas fotos le refresquen la memoria.-dijo aventando al suelo un par de fotografías mientras salía a toda prisa de la oficina.

La mujer aseguro la puerta para que nadie la molestara, miro al suelo los dos trozos de papel que Musa había tirado, con inseguridad se arrodillo hasta tomar las fotografías, un jadeo se escapo de sus labios al verlas. La primera mostraba a un hombre alto y fuerte, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes con un pequeño niño en brazos, ambos sonreían. La segunda podía deducir que se trataba de las mismas personas, pero en esta se mostraban como los años habían pasado por cada uno, aquel niño ahora era un joven alto de buen parecido y el señor junto a el mostraba mas fortaleza y sabiduría, pero podía jurar que aun seguía siendo el mismo hombre que había conocido.

-Ricardo-susurro mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre la imagen, después repitió tal acto sobre la imagen de aquel joven.-Riven.-

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron sobre aquella fotografía las cuales limpio rápidamente con temor a que se arruinaran, se levanto y corrió hasta su escritorio, con torpeza abrió un cajón y comenzó a revolver todo aquellos buscando con desesperación otra pequeña fotografía, cuando la encontró la tomo entre sus manos. La miro con alegría pero también con una infinita tristeza, en aquella foto se mostraba a una joven con un pequeño niño en brazos y detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños.

Comenzó a llorar desconsolada mientras apretaba contra se pecho las tres fotografías, había sufrido tantos años, tratando de alejarse de aquel recuerdo y ahora una simple joven había traído de nuevo todos aquellos sentimientos que creyó muertos y olvidados. Tardo varios minutos en recomponerse de aquel estado, cuando lo hizo llamo rápidamente a su asistente.

-Karen, ¿la princesa Stella aun sigue en el edificio?-pregunto lo mas calmada posible.

-No justamente ella y sus amigas acaban de retirarse, ¿se te ofrece algo?-informo amablemente.

-No… bueno si, llama al Zack y dile que mañana a primera hora me tenga lista la nave y hazme una reservación en el hotel Plaza de Magix.-

-Lo que ordenes pero… Rachel ¿a que viajaras a Magix?-pregunto su asistente.

Miro atentamente las fotografías antes de contestar.-Digamos que… tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver.-

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO A TODAS….Ufff...**

**Después de amm ¿mas de un año?, aquí estoy de regreso con este nuevo capitulo, ahora si este año me prepuse terminarlo ya que lo tengo muy olvidado y este y a todos mis fics de las Winx, espero y les guste, disfrútenlo y nos vemos la otra semana si no dentro de 2 de acuerdo **

**Se cuidan, suerte a todas…bye bye.**


	4. Let's go back to the beginning

***Cyn entra en el lugar sacudiéndose el polvo y quitándose las telarañas*. Mis pequeñas(os) Lectoras(es), por fin nos volvemos a leer después de casi ¿1 año?, quizás un tanto más de no actualizar esta historia. Se que no tengo justificación pero en mi defensa debo decir que la Universidad me absorbió completamente, además de que su servidora tuvo bloqueos y con ello los deseos de escribir se iban a la basura.**

**Pero gracias a los grandiosos RR que ustedes tan amablemente me han mandado me dije, "Por ellas debes de terminar esto, ¡no seas floja y andarte a escribir!" así que, ¡ta tan!, un nuevo capitulo recién salidito del horno. Admito que estoy algo oxidada, pero espero que sea de su total agrado.**

**Aclaración: Ya sabemos que Winx Club NO ES MIO, es del ingenioso Iginio S. **

**¡Feliz Lectura!.**

* * *

El silencio provocado por una enorme tensión y nerviosismo era tan palpable en el aire que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Una esbelta mujer se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación que, parecía que terminaría por hacer una zanja en el piso si seguía repasando sus pasos una y otra vez. Sus manos prácticamente pegadas a su boca, mientras devoraba de a poco cada una de las finas y bien cuidadas uñas de su blanca y delicada mano.

Con un largo suspiro detuvo su andar, como si aquello fuera capaz de tranquilizar su mente, sus ojos viajaban constantemente al pequeño celular que descansaba sobre la cama, después hacía la ventana y viceversa. Su zapato taconeando a un constante ritmo demostraba su inquietud, sus ojos demostraban su indecisión, más sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a esto, nadie era capaz de escapar de su pasado por mas rápido que uno corriera, y ahora, el suyo parecía que por fin le había dado alcance. Con resignación camino hasta la cama y con suma delicadeza y lentitud tomo asiento en la orilla del blanco y suave colchón, tomando con sus manos el pequeño y perfecto aparato para rápidamente teclear ese número que con gran facilidad había conseguido.

El sonido de la línea que indicaba que la llamada estaba siendo realizada venía lentamente de uno a uno, como si cada timbre fuera eterno para ella. Se vio tentada a colgar y dejar pasarlo, correr una vez más, volver a cerrar aquella puerta que, según ella había cerrado hacía ya 14 años atrás. Pero para cuando se decidió a presionar aquel pequeño botón una voz resonó primero, al otro lado del auricular

-¿Hola?-La armoniosa pero confundida voz se escuchó clara al otro lado.

-Musa, soy yo…Rachel.-su voz salió lenta y un poco pausada, el nerviosismo estaba claro en su rostro, pero su tono de voz parecía como si aquello fuera lo más típico y normal, algo carente de emoción. No quería que la chica al teléfono notara su estado de ánimo, al menos, no ahora y menos por este medio.-¿Bueno?-volvió a preguntar, pues tras haber pasado unos largos segundos no tuvo más respuesta de parte del hada.

Musa por su parte no podía mentir que aquella llamada la había tomado por sorpresa, aún estaba de píe junto al balcón de su habitación sin decir ninguna palabra, ¿Cómo decirlo cuando realmente estaba en shock?, aquello fue tan repentino, y, después del encuentro de hace unos días esto era lo que menos se esperaría. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para salir de aquel estado-¿Se le ofrecía algo?, aunque para empezar, ¿Cómo consiguió mi numero?-y ahí estaba su respuesta, directa, fría y un tanto descortés.

-Creo que eso es lo que menos importa en estos momentos, ¿no?-sus palabras imitaron el mismo que el hada había utilizado con ella, pero a diferencia de esta, ella si había mantenido la delicadeza y cortesía que Musa parecía haber perdido del todo.-Tú y yo dejamos un tema pendiente días atrás, creo que es hora de retomarlo.

-Lo siento señora, pero creo que ahora es usted la que está confundiendo las cosas. Claramente me dejo en claro que el asunto estaba zanjado y enterrado, así que usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.-le contesto de manera más tranquila que pudo. Musa trataba por todos los medios de no perder los estribos, pero eso le estaba costando de sobre manera, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla y querer hablar del tema cuando ella misma la había corrido de su oficina?, sinceramente era algo que ella no entendía y ni pretendía hacerlo, suficiente había tenido con lo que le había dicho el otro día.

-Musa, escúchame-la voz autoritaria de la mujer hizo sobresaltar un poco al hada-No importa lo que pienses, solo quiero saber si vendrás o no.

Musa se despego el pequeño aparato de su oreja al escuchar la forma en la que Rachel le había hablado, no permitía ni que su propio padre le levantara la voz, mucho menos lo permitiría con una extraña. Estaba a punto de renegar ante lo dicho, de negarse rotundamente a su exigencia, pero en ese momento la imagen di cierto especialista de cabellos magenta ocupo sus pensamientos. Si estaba haciendo todo esto, si estaba adentrándose en esta locura que sabía que estaba prohibida para ella, era única y exclusivamente por él, el querer darle un poco de luz y alegría a un recuerdo que entristecía los ojos de su especialista fue lo que la hizo recapacitar. Tomando una bocanada de aire profundo y exhalando de manera bastante sonora volvió a tomar el valor y la compostura para decir las siguientes palabras.

-¿Donde quieres que nos veamos?

* * *

Unos fuertes nudillos golpeaban despacio pero rítmicamente la superficie de aquella puerta. Hacía ya un par de minutos de que ambas siluetas estaban paradas delante de aquella blanquísima madera, esperando que quien habitara al otro lado de ella se decidiera a abrir de una vez por todas.

-¿Estás segura que es la habitación correcta?-la suave voz de el chico preguntó con tono cansino por tocar repetidamente el mismo lugar y no obtener respuesta, mirando a su compañera de manera dudativa.

-Estoy segura, incluso lo anote para no olvidarlo-le contesto un tanto irritada por escuchar la misma pregunta por quinta vez en menos de 2 minutos-Mira-le enseño un pequeño trozo de papel mal cortado que guardaba en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón-Hotel Palase de Magix, piso 4, habitación 417-repidio sin ver el papel de manera automática, había revisado el escrito tantas veces que ya lo había aprendido de memoria-Aquí es.

Helio miro el papel una vez más, pero ahora tomándolo entre sus manos como si de esta forma encontrara un error.

-Entonces talvez salió o algo-se encogió de hombros tratando de encontrarle una explicación.

Musa estaba por debatir aquella suposición cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente frente a ellos. La mujer que ahora los recibía los miraba con recelo y cierta desconfianza, sabía quién era la chica frente a ella, pero el joven era un completo extraño para sus ojos.

-Creí que acordamos que vinieras a solas.

-Corrección, acordamos que nos veríamos en este lugar, nunca dijo nada sobre traer a un tercero.

-Bien, al menos puedo conocer tu nombre, ¿cierto?-preguntó Rachel examinando al chico.

Helio solo esbozo una pequeña y amable sonrisa mientras extendía su mano hacía el frente-Me llamo Helio-se presentó de manera educada-soy…el mejor amigo de su hijo-sus últimas palabras habían salido no muy seguras, puesto que la mujer frente a ella no sabía que al igual que Musa, el también tenía conocimiento de quien era en realidad.

Rachel por su parte se sorprendió al escucharlo, su mirada se dilato un poco mientras lo miraba atenta para después desviar su vista en dirección a la peliazul.

-El me ayudo en la búsqueda, está enterado de todo-simple y directa contestación, no hacía falta decir más.

Rachel dio un paso atrás abriendo la puerta de par en par para permitirles la entrada, no fueron necesarias las palabras para decir lo que estaba más que claro. Tanto Musa como Helio se adentraron en la habitación en silenció, admirando el lugar en la espera de que alguien se decidiera a romper el silencio.

-¿Gustan tomar un café?-inquirió Rachel señalando una pequeña charola con una pequeña tetera con algunas tazas que, anteriormente ya había ordenado.

-No-Musa fue la primera en responderle.

-Yo sí, por favor-le siguió Helio, el parecía el único de los tres que parecía estar totalmente relajado, manteniendo la educación y cordura.

La mujer frente a ellos les indico con un movimiento automático que tomaran asiento en uno de los sofás que rodeaban la pequeña mesita de té, mientras ella servía una tasa para Helio y una para ella. Sus movimientos parecían demasiado calculados, como si la menor equivocación fuera a causar una catástrofe en toda la Dimensión Mágica, y quizás eso fuera lo menos peligroso en aquella habitación.

Musa observaba con detenimiento a la mujer que los atendía tan amablemente, pero eso a ella no la impresionaba. Aún en su cabeza estaba las palabras que le había dicho la última vez que la vio, y ahora aquella actitud no se la podía creer con nada, o estaba realmente en contarles todo o simplemente no los sito en el lugar para echarle en cara nuevamente la negación y mentiras que estaba segura, ni la misma Rachel se creía.

-Bien, creo que los tres sabemos por qué estamos aquí, así que basta de rodeos-Musa escupió las palabras que nadie parecía atreverse a mencionar-¿Realmente vas a contarnos todo?.

-Lo que primero deben saber es que decidirme a hacer esto es algo que me ha costado demasiado-la tranquilidad de las palabras de Rachel era creíble, algo que nadie podría en duda.

-Somos todos oídos.

-Antes de comenzar a contarles mi historia, quiero que ustedes me cuenten la suya-su mirada se torno sería y analítica.-¿Por qué me buscaron?, dudo que Ricardo o Riven me quieran en su vida.

-Me parece justo-la voz de Helio resonó por primera vez desde Musa había tomado la palabra por los dos. Llevo su vista hasta Musa, quien lo miraba un tanto mal puesto que ese no era el plan que ella tenía en mente-Creo que debemos empezar por algunas cosas básicas. Somos los únicos que tenemos conocimiento sobre este tema, Riven nunca ha sido de los chicos que le cuenta a todo el mundo su vida privada, de hecho, ante los ojos de los pocos que le cuestionamos, usted está muerta. Esa es la respuesta que ambos dan las pocas veces que se les cuestiona sobre su paradero, sobre el por qué siempre el único que da la cara es el señor Davenport-

Las palabras de Helio tan suaves y calmadas, parecían pequeños y afilados cuchillos que se clavaban uno a uno mientras le relatabas todo aquello. La mentira que ellos decían para cubrir su ausencia era algo que realmente le había lastimado. Más aún así le daba cierta alegría conocer los logros de su hijo, el saber que ahora era un joven recto y fuerte, pero a la vez sentía tristeza, el no estar presente en todos aquellos años, el abandonarlo a su suerte en los brazos de la persona quien se suponía era el amor de su vida, era algo que en estos momentos comenzaba a poner en duda si había hecho realmente lo correcto.

-¡Vaya!, veo que no me ha necesitado en todos estos años.-exclamó Rachel cuando Helio decidió parar de hablar.

-Todos, en algún momento necesitamos de una madre-interfirió Musa en tono un tanto hostil, todo aquel tiempo se había limitado solamente a escuchar a Helio y mirara a Rachel.-¿Es que acaso su madre le hizo lo mismo?

-No, mi madre hasta la fecha está presente en mi vida.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Musa, desconcertada-¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonar a un niño de apenas 2 años?, ¿Qué no pensó en él?, ¿no pensó en la falta que le haría al crecer sin una madre que lo protegiera y lo cuidara cuando estuviera enfermo o triste, en el dolor que le causaba también a su marido?

-Es que fue por el que lo hice,-confesó Rachel-fue por Riven por quien me fui-su voz fuerte ahora se había debilitado, amenazando con quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-El momento en el que Riven llego fue el más feliz de mi vida, pero también el más inadecuado.-continuo-El matrimonio entre su padre y yo así como la situación económica apenas estaba cimentada, Ricardo aún estaba con aquel sueño de ser entrenador de dragones y yo tenía la esperanza de progresar más allá de las condiciones en las que vivíamos en ese entonces.-se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire-No podía y no quería que mi hijo creciera entre carencias, quería que él tuviera lo mejor y fue por eso que decidí abandonarlo. Quería progresar yo sola por mi cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie, ser alguien de la cual él estuviera orgulloso…para cuando quise regresar, ya era demasiado tarde-finalizó sus palabras con un pequeño sollozó.

La imagen que ahora se presentaba antes los dos pares de ojos curiosos que la miraban eran algo que ni ellos mismo podían rebatir, no había ni una pizca de duda o mentira de la cual agarrarse para atacar, los ojos llorosos de Rachel que trataba a toda costa de evitar sus rostros era algo que, sin duda, mostraba sinceridad pura.

-¿Por qué no lucho por ellos?-pregunto Helio-¿Por qué no se acerco?

-Porque no tuve el suficiente valor ni el coraje necesario para recuperar a mi familia-explico-pero sobre todo, por miedo, miedo a que si me presentaba ante ellos me corrieran de su vida de una manera que no pudiera evitar, el quizás ver el odio y desprecio en sus ojos era algo por lo que no soportaría pasar.

Y finalmente, las lágrimas habían ganado la batalla.

Por más que intentara mostrarse fuerte frente a ellos, el recordar aquello era sin duda mil veces más fuerte que su orgullo, que su imagen de mujer fuerte.

Musa por su parte había bajado la guardia al verla tan destrozada, una punzada en su pecho la hizo comprender el dolor que era estar lejos de su hijo, de un ser amado. Era ese mismo sentimiento que tenía ella, quizás un poco diferente por las situaciones, pero a fin de cuentas era el mismo, ella también había crecido sin aquella imagen materna de protección y cariño, sin tener a una de las personas a las que más amaba a su lado.

-Quizás ahora pueda remediarlo-habló nuevamente Helio, rompiendo el incomodo silenció.

Rachel solo negó con la cabeza-Ya es demasiado tarde.

-Nunca se es demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas-esta vez fue Musa quien hablo, dejando a una Rachel un tanto desconcertada por el tono tan suave que había usado con ella-puede ser difícil, pero no imposible.

-No creo que sirva de mucho, ellos deben de odiarme.

-No puedo hablar por su espo…-se calló antes de continuar-por el señor Danvenport, pero si puedo hablar por Riven y a pesar de que él lo niegue, estoy segura que desea conocerla, de saber que aunque sea en el fondo tiene una madre que lo quiso, que lo quiere.-Musa se acercó un poco a ella-El punto aquí sería, ¿quiere usted conocer a su hijo?-pregunto con cautela, esperanzada de oír lo que su mente imaginaba.

-Si-la respuesta llegó automática acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa, como si Rachel esperara ansiosa por aquella pregunta.

Tanto Helio como Musa sonrieron al escucharla. Se miraron unos segundos ilusionados, lo que habían soñado por un tiempo al fin parecía ver la luz.

-Bien, entonces este es el plan.-la voz ilusionada de Musa resonó en los oídos de ambos, mientras comenzaba a plantear como había surgido todo aquello y como lograrían reunirlos.

Por primera vez, Musa tenía la esperanza de que esto sería, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor regalo que pudiera darle a Riven.

* * *

**Ok, no olvidemos mis tradicionales pies de pagina(?) jaja. Ya no quise tanto hacerle de emoción, aquí vimos la historia (a grades rasgos) del porque del abandono de Riven. En el capitulo siguiente pequeños detalles se irán también revelando, ahí más secretos y pequeñas cosas que nuestra querida Musa y Helio aún se deben de enterar.**

**Ahora sí, ¿algún RR para esta autora que resurge de las cenizas como el fénix? *-*, ¡el siguiente capitulo ya esta en proceso!, si dios quiere lo traíre para el domingo o lunes, aprovechando que ya ando de vacaciones por semana santa.**

**Un fuerte abrazo a todos.**

**.-Cyn Waldorf.**


End file.
